The Red and Yellow Devil
Since the very beginning of Blaireaux's founding, many people have described a mysterious figure of whom has been said to, "Be a crazed lunatic who see's no better than to try to create conflict to destroy order" by many online theorists. It is said that Harrison Cordin has corresponded and had meetings with this mysterious figure, but this has been dismissed by the Blaireaux Government as rumors and superstition. It was said that he was present at many wars, conflicts and uprisings that have happened in Blaireaux's, and the Galaxy's past. People who have seen this figure often describe it to to be mostly red with yellow hands and chest, and a long red head and carries a long stick, but most of these descriptions are given by people who only had glimpses of the figure, usually from it passing by them, or because the figure usually disappears in a large flash of blue-white light. People guess that this figure could actually be a group of figures that work in unison to create havoc. Some, more sane theorists believe that the figure uses teleportation as a form of moving from place from place, and may be a secret government operative of some sort. Many mothers use the old wive's tale of the Red and Yellow Devil to scare their children into being good, telling them that if they misbehave, that the Red and Yellow devil with appear with a flash of light and whisk them away. R.Y R.Y (For all of those incapable of thought, it is pronounced Ar-Why) is a humanoid figure, resembling to exact detail of a 25-30 year old human male. His origins are unknown, and even himself does not know his origins, as the memory of where he had come from was but a useless piece of information which he discarded. Instead, he prefers to find other things to occupy his mind, his favorite past-time being watching and creating conflict. For some reason that escapes others, and only R.Y himself seems to know, R.Y loves nothing more than to watch two opposing forces clash. (Most assume he is just insane.) If he is not currently on one of his "campaigns", he spends many hours of his day planning, plotting and trying to figure out where, who, and when to launch his next campaign. Although he may appear to be insane, his giddy laugh, constant smile, and occasional random giggling, he in actuality, is cunning, smart, and plans every step of his day accordingly. He often spends a long time preparing a meeting with someone before they actually do meet. He often plans on where they will meet, and how. Another past-time of his, in-between campaigns, is reading up on psychology of many different sentient species, and often finds the minds of peoples and things minds a vast and interesting topic. Seeing as the mind is near-infinite, or it is if the user of the mind has the capabilities to let it become infinite. He often spends long amounts of times reading through generalized and specialized psychology text books, and usually spends days, weeks, or sometimes even months before approaching a figure of higher positioning. He will usually study the persons likes, traits, past, alliances, friends, families, fears, and more He basically tries to learn everything he can about the person to allow him the best chance of winning that person over, or pitting them against another. R.Y's anatomy is a mystery. Although he takes on the appearance of an average human, this could not be further from the truth. He able to withstand a great deal of damage though would usually kill a human, and when he does actually is damaged, his body is quick to fix the injury. His body has the ability to regenerate at extreme speeds. Even if he is broken down at the molecular level he can rebuild himself, though it can take a long period of time depending on how serious the damage was. If a section of flesh or body part is completely detached from his main body, the flesh and bone quickly degenerates into a silvery paste which evaporates after a few minutes. R.Y has a strict dress code that he sticks to. That dress code is often seen as a ridiculous one, but one nonetheless. He wears a red top hat with a yellow band around it, red tinted glasses, a yellow dress shirt, red tie and red suit jacket with long sleeves. His gloves are a red velvet, and his long pants are matching in colour. His shoes are a shocking yellow as the other pieces of his clothing, but they are made from stained leather. His tanned skin and brown hair is probably, and shockingly white smile, are probably the only not red or yellow things about him. His pupils are yellow tinted, to match the outfit. He also carries a cane with a redwood cane body and golden yellow tip and stork head for a handle. The storks eyes are rubies, and the cane is actually a hidden nano-blade. Category:Characters